Nightmare (Earth-616)
Alias: Edvard Haberdash Group Affiliation: Fear Lords Known relatives: D'Spayre (cousin?), Dweller in Darkness (uncle?), Dreamqueen, Daydream (daughters) Base of Operations: The Nightmare Realm/Dream Dimension, Club Fear? First Appearance: Strange Tales #110 July 1963 History Nightmare is a powerful extradimensional demonic entity. He controls the Nightmare Realm. His interference with mortals often causes him to come into conflict with Doctor Strange. A man named Havelock revealed that twelve years before he (Havelock) first encountered Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) he had washed up on one of the Sunda islands. There he encountered an old woman. During the night, the old woman had to fight off Nightmare, overlord of the Dream dimension. 800 years ago, Nightmare raped the demoness Zilla Char, producing a daughter, Dreamqueen. Then, 350 years ago, Nightmare meddled with the Dreamqueen's schemes involving Native Americans. Nightmare has expressed that he has grown bored and run out of ideas to torment dreamers with. He has visited the realms of mortals to seek 'motivation.' He once operated a nightclub on Earth. Nightmare most recently tormented the Hulk and Betty Ross Banner. Along the way he also found his renegade daughter, Daydream. Powers Nightmare is able to capture a sleeping person's astral form and bring it to his realm. There they are tormented in various ways as he chooses. Nightmare can summon a number of lower beings in his realm such as succubuses and incubuses to do his bidding. Nightmare is also capable of calling a demonic steed to ride on. Nightmare normally cannot affect an individual who is awake. However, images etc. produced by him can continue to haunt a person in their waking hours. Nightmare is much weaker when outside of his realm. As long as there are beings that dream, Nightmare will exist. While he has been defeated, he can never truly be destroyed. Miscellaneous Weapons Nightmare's wand is capable of generating a maze which is nearly impossible to escape from. Appearances * Doctor Strange Vol. 1, No. 182 September 1969; Featuring: Juggernaut * Marvel Premire Vol. 1, No. 3 July 1972; Featuring: Doctor Strange * Deathlok Vol. 1, No. 9-10 March-April 1992; Featuring: Ghost Rider * Sleepwalker Vol. 1, No. 12 May 1992 * Ghost Rider Vol. 2, No. 30 October 1992; Featuring: Lilith (Mother of Demons) * Secret Defenders Vol. 1, No. 2 April 1993; Cameo * Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol. 1, No. 8-9 April-May 1993; Featuring: Doctor Strange * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1 No. 52-53 April-May 1993; Featuring: Morbius * Marvel Comics Presents Vol. 1, No. 146 Late January 1994; Siege of Darkness(part 14); Featuring: Doctor Strange, Salomé, Vicki Montesi * Nightmare Vol. 1, No. 1-4 December 1994-March 1995 * Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 79 July 1995 * Over The Edge Vol. 1, No. 7 May 1996; Featuring: Doctor Strange * Captain America Vol. 3, No. 10-12 October-December 1998; Featuring: Sharon Carter * Marvel Knights Vol. 1, No.9 March 2001 ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Demons Category:Fear Lords members Category:Copy Edit